Fate is Fickle
by daemonfox
Summary: Alan and Nick needed to get away, as far away from the magicians as they possibly dared. Choosing to go to New Orleans was just by chance and meeting Nick Gautier was just a coincidence, right?


**_Chapter 1 Pilot_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything not Nick or Nick or Acheron or any of the other characters no **

**matter how badly I want too. **

**A/N: The idea for this story is a work in progress and I should probably finish my other story **

**before posting this one, but my brain would not allow me to, so I must give into my whims and **

**post this. I just really want to do these amazing stories justice and write a good fan fiction. So if **

**anyone is reading this, well could you please review and critique it, I'm always up for some **

**constructive criticism.**

* * *

Nick slouched in his horribly uncomfortable seat. He wanted to be off this plane, away from the crying

infant, away from the loud elderly women, and away from everyone. Alan seemed perfectly content and at

ease, and was even cooing and trying to sooth the crying baby. After learning the secret his 'brother' had

been keeping all his life their relationship as brothers had become strained. Alan seemed to tense up more

around Nick now than he ever had when Nick was unaware. But Nick did not blame him who would? He was

after all a demon, a cold emotionless being. A demon that had made a deal with a magician and was now

free to do as he pleased, all because Alan had set him free. Nick had yet to do anything though; because he

knew his 'brother' would feel guilty about everything and anything Nick did that harmed humanity. That

was why they were on the run again from the magicians. No one wanted a demon on the loose, so they had

to get away. It was too bad that they had to leave Exeter and the Goblin Market behind, Nick was finally

getting used to everything again, but they had come into a large sum of money and had chosen to fly to

New Orleans, Louisiana, for another fresh start. Alan was hoping to lose any trace the magicians had on

them, so Nick went along with it. They had found a nice apartment for rent that was cheap and affordable,

and even found a car that wasn't too expensive and still had a little money to spare. The only part of the

plan Nick didn't like was Alan still insisted for him to go to school. He didn't see the point anymore, but Alan

wasn't up for arguing so once they got off the plane they were headed to a private school to have him

enrolled. Nick moved around in his seat trying to find a more comfortable seating position. "It will only be a

little longer Nick" Alan gave him a reassuring smile that worked on most people, but Nick wasn't most

people and he just looked away deciding to gaze out the window.

* * *

xxx

* * *

Nick Gautier tried not to grin dopily at the girl he had just met. Nekoda Kennedy was probably the most

beautiful girl he had ever seen, she was dressed all in pink, her hair was silky brown and her green eyes

practically glowed. She was the new girl and she had actually talked to him, rather than pass him up like

the rest of the school had. "So how long have you been going here?" his body refused to cooperate. Come

on work tongue, say something anything, just nothing that'll screw up my chances. "Three years" she

smiled angelically. "Do you like it here?" Nick looked over at Stone and his crew. "No not today" before

Koda replied Stone sauntered over with his lackies surrounding her. "Hey baby you knew around here?"

Stone flashed her, a cheesy grin. "Is there a problem here?" a new voice disturbed the conversation. All of

them looked up to see a guy around 18 or 19, he gave off an aura of harmlessness, yet something told Nick

that that was all an act. Standing a few steps behind him was a guy maybe a year or two older than himself

and what the girls would call a bad boy. The one who had addressed them walked over with an obvious limp

and bad boy followed him like a bodyguard. "I'm Alan Ryves and this is my brother Nick Ryves." They

looked nothing like brothers but no one pointed it out. The guy Alan gave them all a heartwarming smile

and the other, Nick, pierced them with a glare. Huh, another Nick what a small world.

* * *

xxx

* * *

Nick Ryves followed Alan through the hallways of the school. The children all starred at Alan like he had a

disease because of his limp. Alan pretended to be oblivious, but Nick glared them down until they stopped.

He knew he was going to hate it here; he never liked any of his other schools so why would this one be any

different. The humans were all the same everywhere he went, even now most of the girls eyed him and the

guys glared at him with jealousy. He wondered what group he would blend in with during the school year.

They made it to the office and before Nick could stop his brother, Alan had inserted himself into a

conversation with some of the humans in the office. The first one to attract his eye was the one wearing a

hideous shirt covered in what looked like some kind of fish, but it was not the shirt that attracted him it was

the aura he gave off. It was subtle but something was there that made Nick want to interact with him. The

next human he saw was a girl, she was a very attractive human but not his type, and he still preferred

blondes over anything else. She seemed to tense when his gaze fell on her and he suppressed any reaction

that should have come to his face. Could she know of what he was? He saved the thought for later and

looked at the jocks in the room. The leader of the group seemed to be the bully in the situation and rather

dumb. Alan gave out their names and gave the humans one of his winning smiles and they all visibly

relaxed. "Alan we don't have time to waste talking to people" Nick tried to get his brother's attention back

to the task at hand, getting him enrolled in school. "I'm sorry my brother is not much of a people person."

The girl smiled at Alan, "It's quiet alright, Alan was it? I'm Nekoda Kennedy, but you can just call me

Nekoda or Koda if you like." Everyone liked Alan, it seemed this girl was no exception. "It's a pleasure to

meet you Nekoda" At least it looked like Alan wasn't falling for her like he had Mae. The girl smiled politely

to Nick. "It's nice to meet you too Nick" He looked her over again and nodded. "Sure is nice meeting you

too, Koda" The boy with the interesting aura scowled at Nick when he talked to Nekoda and he smirked at

him. "What's your name?" "It's Nick same as yours" How interesting.

* * *

**A/N: I'm hoping there aren't any mistakes in this chapter and that everyone liked it. Please if **

**you would review, if it's just one word I'd be ecstatic, but maybe that's just me.**


End file.
